Game Update News
Next Update: v4.0 "Global Conflict" v4.0 is expected to be released around 24-26 April 2017, featuring a new gameplay mode - "Global Conflict". Other enhancements promised in this "huge, quality of life, update" include: * New inventory navigation system * New 'cryptokeys' currency and 'black market' trading system for hero boosts * Stat improving 'prestige' hero skins * A new 'Mailbox' * Calling cards * 'Quality of life' improvements Looking further ahead v4.1 - introducing Riley the dog as the next hero - is expected to be released in late May 2017. Latest Patch v3.2.1 21 Feb 2016 * "Overdrive Perk occasionally not working in Survival Mode" (still not fixed) * A player’s base could show up twice in a row when searching for PvP matches * The menu sidebar would show on some Android devices * Resolved issue where older Kindle devices could not update (Kindle Only) Other Improvements * Alliance Support Window now shows the names of Heroes and units a player requests and should have less lag * Modified the speed at which units leave the Hangar and Communication Center Current Version v3.2 6 Feb 2017 * Prestige league levels 2 & 3 added * 3rd skill for Soap: Barrier Breaker: Increase damage on walls within AoE * 3rd skill for Harper: Kinetic Energy Missile: Damage + residual EMP (unlocked 14 Mar 2017) * Increased the Player Level cap to 120. (With exclusive Avatar Icons) * New Outrider 'Cupid' Skin (Unlocked for Valentine’s Day) * New Menendez’s 'Pirate' Skin (Unlocked for St Patrick's Day) * New community submitted Events (Straight flush, No retreat) * Added flags for Romania, Lebanon, Jordan, Ecuador Other Improvements * Separated Alliance Support and Alliance Chat into two separate windows * Paid option to rename Alliance * In addition to Commanders, Captains can now write in the Alliance message box * Added icons and countdown timers for Survival and Challenge Mode events * "Various bug fixes and optimizations" Older Versions v3.1 * 13 Dec 2016 * CC Level 12 * Flamethrower Turret! * White Christmas theme with Snow and Holiday Decorations on the Factory Base * Alliance War Events * Added Skillpoints as possible drops in Challenge Mode. * Added UI to indicate stats of Zombies that spawn from the Zombie Drop Pod. * Added Push Notification to Challenge Mode when the reset refreshes. * Added Push Notification when Survival Mode timer reaches max free attempts. * Added Push Notification when a free supply drop is available. * Added an additional confirmation pop-up when switching between Game Center or Google Play accounts on multiple devices. v3.0 * "Infinite Warfare" edition 3 Nov 2016 * New hero Eth.3n * New hvy mech unit Zombie Drop Pod * New troop unit FTL Trooper * Lunar base theme * Price spacesuit skin v2.9 * 17 Oct 2016 * New Challenge mode bases * Grim Reaper hero skin V2.8 * 19 Sep 2016 * New Perks: Hangar detection range, troop rate of fire, build/upgrade rates * Alliance improvements * 2 week league shield added to vault v2.7 * 15 Aug 2016 * Autotrain expended troops/units * EMP Mines added * Zombies added to Survival mode v2.6 * 28 Jun 2016 * New hero Menendez * Survival mode reboot * Harper Uncle Sam skin v2.5 * 23 May 2016 * New unit: Hunter Tank * 30v30 Alliance Wars * Hero level extended to lvl 40 * Price Cowboy skin v2.4 * 20 Apr 2016 * Challenge mode added ( kudos to player "bilwhip" who invented it ) * New Perk system v2.3 * 7 Mar 2015 * CC lvl 11 added * Auto-tracking mine * Auto restock available for mines, bunkers & Hangars * Ghost Leprechaun skin v2.2 * 1 Feb 2015 * Additional levels in Survival * UI improvements * Shield cooldown reduced from x3 to x2 length of shield * Able to sell inventory items ( 1 ¢el each ) * Alliance cap increased from 25 to 30 * Training time reductions added to helipad items * Player level cap now 110 v2.1 * 9 Dec 2015 * New hvy mech unit: Quad Tank * Alternate hero skins introduced v2.0 * Black Ops 3 edition 5 Nov 2016 * New heroes Reaper & Outrider * New hvy mech unit: Siege bot * Alternate base themes added: Singapore & Cairo * Revised hero UI * Revised UI colour scheme * New stat system (DPS) v1.10 * 22 Sep 2015 v1.9 * 27 Aug 2015 * New hero: Gideon * New Inventory system * League bonus added for every PVP win * PvP matchmaking now based on reputation score v1.8 * Advanced Warfare edition 9 Jul 2015 * New ATLAS (aka heavy mech) facility and research centre * New Atlas units: Goliath & Warbird * Added FULL & EMPTY labels for hangars and bunkers * Copy base option added * News feed addedd v1.7 * 18 Jun 2015 * Dragonfires nerfed v1.6 * 5 May 2015 v1.5 * 22 Mar 2015 v1.4 * 1 Mar 2015 v1.3 * 28 Jan 2015 v1.2 * 17 Dec 2014 v1.1 * Initial global release 26 Nov 2014